Commander Blake
CC-2298, nicknamed Blake, was a Senior clone commander who served as the second in command of High Jedi General Gram Alnin in Thruster Company. A veteran Clone soldier, Blake both obeyed orders without question and ventured his own opinions to even the highest ranking Jedi. He served with Alnin and the 307th Infantry Regiment multiple times, including both battles at Geonosis, Christophsis, late in the Battle of Teth, Ryloth, Kamino, the mission to Ukio, and the campaign on Umbara. He also frequently served with the seconds in command to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody and Captain Rex on numerous occasions. Biography Debut on Geonosis : "The Droid Army is in full retreat." : "Well done, commander. Bring me a ship." : —Blake and Yoda upon the Droid retreat on Geonosis In the First Battle of Geonosis, which would become the opening battle of the Clone Wars, Blake saw action early on, securing a Republic landing zone alongside Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak and Jennifer Spacedreamer, before he was assigned to the Republic's Forward Command center with CRC-09/571 for the duration of the battle. Here, he, along with 71, commanded many of the Republic's SPHA-Ts lasers on the field under the orders of Grand Jedi Master Yoda. As the Republic gained the upper hand, destroying or disabling numerous Separatist ships before they could escape, the Separatist leaders retreated from Geonosis, pulling back their droid armies in the process. Blake reported this to Yoda, who had felt a disturbance in the Force and requested that Blake bring a Gunship. Early assignments : "I've assigned the main battalion to your command, General Alnin." : "Very good, and you are?" : "CC-2298." : "Very good, CC-2298. Keep the battalion in formation unless I direct otherwise. Have them advance on the enemy position." : "Yes, sir, and I..." : "Also make sure a reserve is on standby to help them out if necessary. Have air support ready as well." : "Understood general. And, er... pause My nickname... call me 'Blake', sir." : "Very well, Blake. Let's get moving." : —Commander Blake and Gram on their first mission Blake was assigned to General Alnin shortly after the Battle of Geonosis, and served under him with the 307th Infantry Regiment in nearly every battle Alnin participated in. Following the earliest battles, during which Blake got to know his commander well, and vice-versa, he accompanied Alnin, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to the besieged world of Christophsis, on which senator Bail Organa was located assisting the local resistance against the Droids' invasion. Once Anakin used the Republic's prototype stealth ship to destroy the Separatists' blockade's command ship, which was headed by the once-thought-dead Admiral Trench, Obi-Wan and Gram's forces were able to get past the blockade. Blake went with his Jedi Generals along with Commander Cody and Captain Rex to the surface to construct the Republic base and attempt to establish a forward position. (To be expanded) Outer Rim Sieges At the opening of the Outer Rim Sieges, Blake partook in numerous war meetings held at both the Republic Military Base and the Jedi Temple. He showed no hesitation to offer his own input to his superiors during both conferences and combat, including the Siege of Felucia. Sluis Van and Death After the death of Count Dooku, the Republic began to route numerous Confederate strongholds across the galaxy, causing many in Thruster Company to speculate that the end of the war was in sight. Though Blake dismissed these rumors amongst his men, he too held hope that peace could be restored soon. As General Kenobi departed to Utapau to dispatch General Grievous, Blake accompanied General Alnin to Sluis Van to undermine an amassing CIS force and cripple their standing in the sector. However, shortly after their arrival, Alnin and Blake were overlooking their growing forward position when Alnin felt a massive disturbance in the Force and went into a secluded valley to contemplate this sudden loss of balance. As he did so, Blake received a transmission from Palpatine: Order 66, one of the 150 GAR Contingency Orders which stated that the Jedi Order attempted to stage a coup and all had to be shot on sight. Blake initially could not believe a Jedi rebellion, but he did not doubt the legitimacy of the order, as it was transmitted by Palpatine personally. He took a platoon of troopers into the valley to dispatch Alnin, not informing them of Order 66 itself and instead ordering them to shoot to kill only if the general neared escaping. The platoon surrounded Alnin, but the Jedi Master had already figured that such a massive scale of Jedi death could only be accomplished by the most wide-spread army in the galaxy. Alnin narrowly avoided death by the overwhelming amount of blaster fire, escaping the valley and fleeing to the outskirts of the Republic outpost. Blake then fully informed his men of Order 66―realizing Alnin could not be captured at that point―and ordered all troops to search the entire area. Blake eventually located Alnin, who had somehow managed to gain access to the Speeder Bike hangar, and held him at gunpoint. He attempted to reason with the general and convince him to turn himself in so that he could receive a fair trial and possibly find acquittal. However, Alnin knew the Republic Courts and the Senate, both controlled by Palpatine, would not allow him to live, and he began to flee the outpost on a 74-Z Speeder Bike. Blake attempted to stop him by firing warning shots, but Alnin defended himself again and deflected one directly into Blake's chest, killing the officer. Personality and Traits : "Heroes? We just do as the general tells us, and we do it right. Sure, you could say we're organic Droids, programmed to blindly follow orders, but the Jedi treat us as individuals. With courage and a rapidly moving Lightsaber, we accomplish victory, spreading around their wisdom at the same time. That's the basic Jedi-Clone relationship for you." : —Blake on the clone troopers' role in a short-lived Holonet interview Blake was known for sharing the focus and vigilance of his Jedi General, making his opinion known in any combat situation, regardless of rank. He was a strict officer, running regular drills with his men when not in combat, and expected nothing short of unending determination and peak efficiency. Category:Clones Category:Republic Category:Commander Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:307th Infantry Regiment Category:Trooper Battle Class